Et si cela n'avait jamais été
by Bluppy
Summary: Si ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar ? Que sa mémoire a assimilé ce cauchemar comme étant réalité ? Comment ça va se passer pour Harry maintenant ? Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et le monde sont propriétés de notre bien aimée JK Rowling !
1. Rêve ou Réalité ?

**Une petite histoire qui vient de me tomber dessus, elle sera assez courte mais j'ai envie d'essayer un style comme ça. **

**Si vous avez des doutes ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je suis toute ouïe ! **

**Et surtout : ENJOY IT ! **

* * *

**Et si tout cela n'avait jamais été.**

_by Bluppy_

**Chapitre 1 : Rêve ou réalité ?**

Un jeune garçon de quinze ans se réveilla en sursaut, sortant enfin de son horrible rêve. Il avait vu sa vie défiler, une vie pleine d'horreurs, de malheurs et de souffrance. Une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Une vie qui ne pouvait pas être la sienne mais qui semblait si réelle. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se retrouvait dans une pièce blanche, vide, aseptisée. Une chambre d'hôpital pensa-t-il. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Rien ne vient briser le silence froid de sa chambre. Il se leva alors ressentant un insistante soif dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit une porte et se retrouva dans un couloir aussi blanc, sombre et silencieux que sa chambre. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Il marcha un peu au hasard, jusqu'à arriver au bureau des infirmières, il y en avait deux. Elles chuchotaient doucement entre elles. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour les prévenir de son arrivée. Elles se retournèrent, la blonde dit :

« - Eh bien, je vois qu'on est enfin réveillé, mais faut pas traîner dans les couloirs tu sais ?

- J'ai soif, grogna le brun, ayant la voix enrouée.

- Ah bah je me doute. Retourne dans ta chambre Harry, je t'amène ça tout de suite. »

Harry retourna donc dans sa chambre, plus perdu que jamais, comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était bien décidé de lui demander des réponses. La jeune infirmière toqua doucement et rentra sans attendre de réponse.

- Tiens mon chou, de l'eau bien fraîche, lui dit-elle en tendant un petit bouteille en plastique.

- Merci, répondit-il en chuchotant. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Tu as eu un accident de voiture, un taxi t'est rentré dedans et t'a ramené ici, tu avais pris un sale coup sur la tête.

- Et c'était il y a combien de temps ? Combien de temps que je suis là ? Que je dors ? Demanda Harry inquiet de la réponse.

- Ça fait deux semaines, mais demain le médecin t'expliquera tout, en plus tes parents seront là, ils pourront te dire aussi.

- Mes parents ? Chuchota Harry, un peu abasourdi, pas encore complètement remis de son rêve, enfin de son coma

- Oui ! Tes parents sont venus tous les jours, et tes amis aussi, t'as des amis super dis donc ! S'exclama la blonde en souriant. Ils sont venus aussi souvent que possible.

- Oh ?! Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir que vous me dîtes ça, souffla le brun dans un sourire.

- Allez maintenant couche toi, attends demain, ça ira mieux demain. Tout ira mieux demain, je te le promet. »

Elle repartit sur ces mots, laissant Harry allongé sur son lit, la tête pleine de souvenirs de son rêve, il ne savait plus ce qui était la réalité. Il en était très perturbé. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller pensant enfin trouvé un vrai repos réparateur qui n'allait pas le tourmenter comme ses deux dernières semaines. Quand il se réveilla, plus doucement que la dernière fois mais à cause d'une personne toquant à sa porte, il s'attendait à voir l'infirmière blonde de cette nuit. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique femme rousse aux yeux verts et un homme grand aux cheveux brun, spontanément Harry sourit, il avait l'impression de ne pas les avoir vu pendant des mois, de même les avoir perdu. Il ravala doucement ses sanglots, un adolescent de quinze ans ne pleure pas devant ses parents. Encore ce cauchemar qui le tiraillait. Ses parents lui sourirent en retour, soulagés de voir enfin leur fils réveillé. Ils s'assirent près de lui. Lily prit la main de son fils et la caressa en formant des ronds. Harry se releva. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, puis la referma. Sa mère prit alors la parole :

« - Ca va mon chéri ? Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

- Oui oui je vais bien, répondit-il doucement, mais y'a quelque chose qui me fait douter. J'ai fait un sorte de rêve super réaliste, et j'ai un peu du mal à remettre tout dans l'ordre dans ma tête et à me souvenir de toute la réalité sans confondre avec le rêve.

- Ah bon mon amour, demanda sa mère, inquiète, tu veux vérifier quelque chose ?

- Oui, chuchota Harry, géné, on est bien … hum … des sorciers n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai pas rêvé ça hein ?

Ses parents se regardèrent étonnés, puis recommencèrent à sourire. James se tournant vers son fils, se penchant, lui souffla à l'oreille.

- On fait même partie des meilleurs sorciers du monde.

Harry souffla alors lourdement, soulagé de ne pas avoir inventé tout ça. Il posa alors des questions à ses parents pour enfin faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité. Car il du se faire à l'évidence, les quatorze années de sa vie avaient été remplacées dans sa tête par une histoire de mage noire, de meurtres, d'oncle gras et méchant, de vie dans le placard, de tristesse et de douleurs. Mais tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il en était sur parce qu'il avait devant lui ses parents et maintenant il se sentait à sa place. Il se sentait complet. Heureux.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plut, je sais que c'est court, mais j'ai envie de faire des chapitres plus courts, ça me plait bien comme forme. **

**Et n'oubliez pas : les commentaires sont les salaires des auteurs que ce soit des critiques positives ou négatives ! **


	2. Remise à niveau

**Bien le bonjour à toi cher internaute, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fic, encore un chapitre court, mais j'ai bien cette forme, je peux publier plus souvent que lorsque je me force à faire tant de mots. Bon, sinon, une petite surprise à la fin qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire. **

**J'aimerai remercier 17 Harry****, pour sa gentille review qui m'a donné envie de continuer, et aussi Kaizokou Emerald Hime de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur.**

**Et surtout : Enjoy it ! **

* * *

**Et si tout cela n'avait jamais été.**

_by Bluppy_

**Chapitre 2 : Remise à niveau.**

« - Donc je récapitule, j'ai quinze ans, je suis bien un sorcier, vous n'êtes pas morts, parce que Voldemort a été tué durant la première Grande Guerre qui a fini avant même ma naissance, il a été trahi par Rogue. Les Horcruxes n'ont jamais existé, personne n'est mort, tout va bien, on est heureux. On vit à Godric's Hollow depuis toujours, on ne voit Tante Pétunia qu'une fois par an chez les parents de Maman. Je suis effectivement ami avec Hermione et Ron mais je côtoie Drago depuis que je suis jeune, on est rivaux mais on ne se déteste pas. Oncle Lupin n'est pas un loup garou mais bien un animagus comme Papa et Sirius, Qeudver n'a jamais existé et Rogue est devenu un ami de la famille, quand Papa a présenté ses excuses après la fin de la première Guerre, récita Harry, d'une seule traite, puis il s'arrêta et repris son souffle. J'ai quand même un peu du mal à tout assimilé. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir vécu tout ça. C'est … perturbant.

- Je me doute mon chéri, mais je te promets nous sommes bien en vie et tout ce qu'on t'as dit est véridique, tu verras, répondit en souriant Lily.

- Mais alors pourquoi je suis dans un hôpital moldu ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu as eu un accident dans la rue, on était pas là, donc ils t'ont emmené, opéré et tout, sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas venir te prendre en disant : « On est des sorciers, vous inquiétez pas on va gérer tout à coup de baguette magique », c'était pas crédible, rit James.

- Ouais j'avoue, c'est pas faux, acquiesça Harry,

- De toutes façons, on peut soigné les blessures physiques mais on ne pouvait pas te faire réveiller, donc ici ou à Ste Mangouste, ça ne changeait pas grand chose, ajouta sa mère, on s'attendait pas une réaction comme ça quand même.

- Ah c'est sur on ne s'attendait pas à ce que ton inconscient nous tue et que tu vives tout cela, insista James.

Harry le regarda intensément, il lui ressemblait vraiment, c'en était terrifiant. Son père, sa mère, là devant lui, vivants, souriants, aimants, il leur prit la main, les serra fort. Sa mère se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et son père le serra contre lui.

- Eh bien moi je suis bien content que ce n'était que mon inconscient. Parce que, ne pas vous avoir dans cette vie là, c'était un enfer. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive dans cette vie-ci, souffla Harry avec les larmes aux yeux, encore.

- Oh mon chéri, ne t'inquiète plus, okay ? On est là, on reste là, jamais on ne te quitteras. Tout ira bien, tout ira mieux maintenant, chuchota doucement Lily triste de voir son fils perturbé comme ça.

- Fiston, tu sais bien qu'on t'aime n'est ce pas ? Hein ? Lança James tout aussi touché que sa femme de l'état de son fils.

- Oui, je sais, ça je n'en ai jamais douté, même mon inconscient le sait, car même dans l'horreur, je vous sentait présents, vous étiez en moi, tout le temps, répondit Harry, en souriant, encore secoué par les sanglots.

- Allé on se motive maintenant, il y a plein de gens qui veulent te voir, je suis sûre qu'ils doivent mourir d'impatience de l'autre côté de la porte, lança, joyeuse, Lily, bien décidée à changer d'atmosphère.

- Qui ça ? Ron et Hermione ? Ils sont venus aujourd'hui ? Mais comment ils savent que je suis réveillé ? S'exclama le jeune garçon surexcité.

Les époux Potter se regardèrent gênés, ils n'avaient pas imaginer que la mémoire d'Harry pouvait être aussi chamboulé, ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire, la gène se renforça au fur à mesure des regards insistants de Harry sur eux. Lily lança un regard sévère à son mari, lui faisant comprendre que c'était son rôle de l'annoncer. Ce dernier baissa les épaules par dépit, puis s'assit auprès de son fils.

- Harry, non ce n'est pas Hermione ou Ron, ils ne savent pas encore, déclara James la voix peu assurée.

- Bah c'est qui alors ? Oncle Lupin ? Oncle Sirius ?

- Non Harry, ce sont tes sœurs qui veulent te voir, répliqua James, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Mes quoi ? Mes sœurs ? Répéta le brun abasourdi, mais je n'ai pas de sœur, si ?

- Si, Harry, tu as deux sœurs, deux petites sœurs, répondit son père plus calmement, il y a Emily, elle a 13 ans, et demie ! Attention, c'est important pour elle, c'est tout ton contraire, elle est à Serdaigle, elle déteste le Quidditch, elle joue du violon depuis qu'elle a six ans. Et malgré vos différences vous vous adorez, mais vous vous chamaillez tout le temps, vous ne vous entendez que sur une chose. Sur Lina, c'est ta deuxième petite sœur, elle va bientôt avoir 11 ans, vous la chouchoutez souvent et le reste du temps vous la tourmentez, elle t'adule complètement tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde pour elle.

- J'ai deux sœurs répéta lentement Harry. Emily et Lina.

- Oui mon chéri, lui assura Lily, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va te revenir, je te le jure. Tu veux bien qu'elles rentrent, elles doivent être impatientes maintenant, elles ont eu tellement peur pour toi.

Harry regarda la porte de sa chambre et acquiesça de la tête. Une peur étrange avait investi son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup, entendit la porte grincer et ouvrit les yeux sur ses deux petites sœurs.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez passez un court mais bon moment, que la tournure des événements vous plait, car ce n'est pas fini ! MOUAHAHAH =)**

**N'hésitez pas de laisser une petite review pour réchauffer mon petit coeur tout glacé ;) **

**A bientôt **


	3. Comme un boomerang

**Un nouveau chapitre, promis c'en est fini de l'hôpital. Je remercie Alexfr36 pour sa review et son follow, c'est super encourageant, mais aussi Miustein pour son follow. Je remercie Guest pour avoir commenter même si je ne suis pas d'accord, un chapitre n'a pas besoin de faire 3000 mots pour être intéressant, depuis le début j'insiste sur le fait que c'est court mais j'assume. Je préfère publier moins mais plus souvent que plus et moins souvent voilà !**

**Comme toujours : ENJOY IT !**

* * *

**Et si tout cela n'avait jamais été.**

_by Bluppy_

**Chapitre 3 : Comme un boomerang.**

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une fillette aux cheveux roux bruns avec de grands yeux verts qui le fixaient, pleins de tristesse, et sur une autre plus âgée, brune, avec un air plus sévère sur le visage, mais une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux marrons. A cet instant, tous les souvenirs qu'il partageait avec elles revinrent, d'un coup, comme une gifle. Il se mit à sourire tendrement, elles lui avaient manqué, terriblement, dans cette vie qu'il s'était inventée. Elles s'approchèrent du lit d'un pas hésitant, l'ambiance tendue de la pièce froide, son odeur de désinfectant ne leur inspirait pas confiance. Harry se releva et leur ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elles viennent si loger. Ce qu'elles firent instantanément, elles se blottirent contre lui et Harry les serra fort. Comme pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien là, qu'elles étaient bien réelles. Lily et James prirent un peu de distance, pour laisser leurs progénitures se retrouvaient. James passa le bras sur les épaules de sa tendre épouse qui posa la tête contre son torse. Ils observèrent silencieusement la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

Durant de longues minutes, le silence fut complet dans la chambre, les trois enfants encore les uns contre les autres, faisant preuve de la force de leur lien. Au bout d'un moment, Emily s'éloigna de son frère avec un doux sourire, qui ressemblait fortement à celui de leur mère. Elle ne fit que le regarder pendant quelques secondes puis ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« - Alors ça va mieux, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, tu nous a fait une peur bleue, tu sais. Faut pas que tu recommences, qu'est ce que c'est cette idée de partir dans la rue, sans prévenir personne et te prendre une voiture. C'était idiot, vraiment idiot. Tu es ...

- Oui, oui je sais, je suis un idiot, la coupa Harry, je sais bien. Et pour ta gouverne, je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi okay ? Je vais bien. Je suis même en pleine forme.

- Et ta tête aussi va bien, interrogea Emily assez brutalement. Enfin je veux dire, tout est dans l'ordre ? J'ai lu que les traumatismes crâniens pouvaient avoir tous types de conséquences, qu'on pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce qui se passait là haut quand le cerveau subit un choc violent, donc ça va ?

- Oui, oui ça va, mentit Harry, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus en lui disant qu'il avait oublié toute sa vie, et qu'il les avait oublié pendant un moment. Il était trop gêné.

- Bon tant mieux, lâcha la brune après un long moment de réflexion. Tant que tu vas mieux c'est le principal.

- Harry, murmura Lina, tu reviens quand à la maison ? C'est nul sans toi.

- Bientôt, bientôt, lui souffla le jeune garçon, je te le promets.

- Mais vraiment bientôt, parce qu'avec Em' on s'ennuie beaucoup, insista la petite rousse.

- Je te promets que je vais faire au plus vite mon petit elfe, rassura Harry, en caressant les cheveux de Lina.

À ce moment là, une personne toqua, attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer et ouvrit la porte, découvrant un homme assez âgé en blouse blanche. Lily et James s'approchèrent du médecin, lui serrant la main.

- Bon je vois que notre petit patient est enfin réveillé. Je suis le Docteur Myrth, c'est moi qui t'ai opéré et qui te surveilles depuis deux semaines, se présenta le médecin. Si je pouvais te parler ainsi qu'à tes parents, ce serait génial.

- Allé les filles, on va les laisser discuter les grandes personnes, lança James rieur, en sortant, emmenant ses deux filles avec lui.

- Bon Harry, on va te faire passer une batterie de tests pour voir si tout va bien. Mais apparemment tu peux marcher et parler, donc ça va être assez rapide. Est ce que tu as remarqué un soucis important ? Interrogea Myrth l'air sévère.

- Euh, oui, hésita Harry, j'ai des problèmes de mémoire.

- C'est à dire de mémoire ?

- Bah, je me suis imaginé une vie pendant que je dormais et je me souviens de celle là mais pas de ma vraie vie, précisa Harry, gêné. Par exemple, je ne me souvenais pas que j'avais deux sœurs, encore moins de leur noms, mais tout est revenu quand je les ai vues.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le médecin. Alors là, c'est assez rare comme réaction. Comme tu le sais sûrement les réactions du cerveau sont assez imprévisibles. Bon si ça te reviens vite ce n'est pas très grave. Ton cerveau a du être traumatisé durant le choc et il s'est construit une réalité propre. Et il a du mal à distinguer le réel de l'imagination. Je pense pas que ce soit dramatique, il se remet plus doucement que ton corps. En parlant de ça, tu as vraiment guérit très rapidement, donc je suis assez confiant pour les tests. Si tout va bien, tu pourras sortir ce soir.

- Ah oui ? Mais c'est super, s'écriât le jeune sorcier. Je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison ce soir !

- Oui oui en effet, par contre Harry, pour tes problèmes de mémoires, j'aimerai que tu ailles voir un neurologue au moins une fois par mois, poursuivit le médecin. Je vous le confit Madame.

Lily acquiesça de la tête, elle n'avait pas osé dire un mot, car c'était bien elle la responsable de la guérison rapide de son fils. Elle rougit tandis que le médecin sortait de la chambre. Le reste de la petite famille rentra dans la chambre lançant des regards inquiets. Mais Harry les accueilli avec un large sourire ce qui les rassura instantanément.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ! et surtout à bientôt :)**

**Bisouuuuuus **

**B**


	4. Retour à la maison

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Je tenais vraiment à remercier **

**Mamamiiiiaa (Follower et favorite, ça me fait grandement plaisir, et tu remarqueras que j'ai mis le bon nombre de i et de a !)**  
**bevre (review : simple, efficace et très gentil et follow, c'est motivant)**  
**Heloc61 (bah en fait pour tout, et surtout sa review qui m'a fait rire, je pense vraiment que tu te fais des films ^^)**

**Alexfr36 (encore pour sa review, j'espère que la "courteur" des chapitres ne va pas te rebuter mais merci d'être encore là)**

**kiara elora (pour son favorite, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur)**  
**killyverbody fr ( son favorite et ses deux review, ne t'inquiète pas je continue cet fic et activement même, en gros je l'utilise pour me changer les idées de mon autre fic "Si c'était à refaire" donc tant que j'en fait une je fais l'autre. Bref no worry !)**

**Merci à tous vraiment, voir vos réactions me motivent encore plus et ça c'est génial ! **

**et comme d'habitude : ENJOY IT !**

* * *

**Et si tout cela n'avait jamais été.**

_by Bluppy_

**Chapitre 4 : Retour à la maison. **

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry était « rentré à la maison » dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne reconnaissait, il réapprenait doucement à vivre dans une maison dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Harry essayait en plus de faire ça le plus discrètement, il ne voulait ni inquiéter ses parents qui voyaient bien qu'il était désemparé, ni que ses sœurs comprennent qu'il avait tout oublié. Certaines choses lui revenait, sa chambre avait été un déclic par exemple. En rouge et or, aux couleurs de Griffondor, il y retrouva son Éclair de Feu, Hedwige qui l'accueilli en roucoulant, sa baguette toujours là, en somme toutes ses affaires étaient là, dans une chambre qu'il venait seulement de reconnaître. Harry ne comprenait pas trop comment son cerveau marchait, il avait recouvré la mémoire rien qu'en voyant ses sœurs ou même sa chambre, mais pas ses parents. Il avait peur de ne jamais se souvenir d'eux et de garder ce doute, étaient ils bien réels ? Bien vivants ? Tout ça est-il vrai ? Ou encore un tour de son cerveau ?

La nuit, Harry se faisait réveiller par ses cauchemars sur la vie qu'il s'était imaginé. Il voyait tous les gens qu'il aimait mourir ou être blessés les uns après les autres. Par sa faute en plus. Les cris qu'il poussait dans son sommeil réveillaient les autres membres de sa famille, Lily et James avaient décidé d'insonoriser les chambres des filles pour ne pas les inquiéter plus que nécessaire surtout pour la petite Lina. Elle avait accouru dans le lit d'Emily effrayée par les cris. Dès que les cris recommençaient Lily ou James se levèrent pour assez consoler leur aîné. Comme ils l'avaient durant les premières années de sa vie. Harry s'en voulait de les déranger comme ça mais à chaque fois qu'il sentait la peau douce et froide de sa mère sur son front bouillant, il sentait son cœur ralentir, son corps s'apaisait. James lui le prenait dans ses bras le serrait fort, lui chuchotant sans cesse qu'il était là, qu'il restait là pour toujours, attendant qu'Harry se rendorme dans ses bras. Il avait encore plus de mal à vivre le fait de ne pas se souvenir d'eux. Ils l'aimait tant, ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas pu les inventer. On invente pas la voix sévère mais aimante d'un père ou la voix douce et maternelle d'une mère. Ça s'invente pas, ça se vit.

Une semaine après son retour à la maison, ses parents avait accepter que les amis d'Harry viennent le voir. C'est ainsi qu'il vit débarquer une petite dizaine de personne à quinze heures. Il y avait bien évidement Ron et Hermione, plus inquiets que jamais, Ginny, toujours aussi belle, Fred et George, les bras chargés de bonbons, Luna, la tête dans les étoiles, qui avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, Neville, coincé dans une sorte de costume des grands jours, sûrement imposé par sa grand-mère, Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine venu voir si le meilleur attrapeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu allait bien, d'autres personnes de l'équipe de Quidditch, Angelina Jonhson et Alicia Spinnet, qui venaient de finir leur études, Katie Bell qui était encore là pour un an. Harry se figea quelques secondes, revoyant de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux souvenirs, il retrouvait l'équipe de Quidditch qu'il aimait tant, il comprit que son étrange rêve avait gardé la plupart de ce qui c'est réellement passé en rajoutant des choses horribles.

Le voyant ne plus bouger, Hermione s'approcha d'Harry, lui prit le bras, le héla. Sans aucune réponse, tout le monde le fixa, inquiets par son attitude. Il ne bougeait plus, il vivait toute sa scolarité poudlarienne à la vitesse de la lumière. Et c'était beau, c'était drôle, c'était tranquille, c'était bien, c'était tellement mieux. Des larmes remplirent naturellement ses yeux qu'il ne clignait plus, hypnotisé par ce passé qu'il redécouvrait. Il ne pouvait plus bouger mais il s'en fichait, il pleurait devant ses amis mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait en profiter. Soudain la pression sur son bras disparut et il sentit deux bras enserrer son cou et un corps se coller au sien. Une chaleur, une odeur de pêche, de soleil. Mécaniquement, Harry referma ses bras sur le corps chaud qui lui faisait tant de bien, il enfouit son nez dans les longs cheveux roux, profitant de cette odeur inoubliable, il ferma enfin les yeux, faisant couler les quelques larmes qui n'avaient pas encore quitter son regard. Ginny le serra encore plus fort et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Puis doucement, Harry se détacha d'elle, essuya son visage avec sa manche et se mit à sourire, de tout son bonheur. Un sourire éclatant contaminant tous les autres. Il leur expliqua son problème de mémoire.

C'était bientôt la fin du mois de Juillet, dans une semaine, Harry allait avoir seize ans. Après son accident, il avait décidé de faire un vrai anniversaire, avec ses amis les plus proches et les amis de ses parents, un grand repas, fêtant ainsi son anniversaire et son rétablissement. Organiser cette journée, lui permettait d'avoir la tête occupée sans ressasser tous ses cauchemars. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qui concernait ses parents, il les voyait dans le souvenirs avec d'autres, de ses sœurs. Mais il ne voyait pas le reste, ça le rendait triste, mais il essaya de se convaincre que ça allait revenir comme tout le reste. Il partageait ses journées entre réapprendre à vivre comme une personne remplie d'amour, organiser son anniversaire et jouer avec Lina. Avec elle, tout était facile, tout était simple, si naturel, il lui racontait des histoires inspirées de son cauchemar, il lui racontait la vie à Poudlard. Emily avait plus de mal, elle le sentait changé, différent d'avant son accident. Plus mature peut être, plus sensible aussi. Harry parfois surprenait le regard insistant de sa sœur, comme si elle savait, mais quoi ?

* * *

**Court mais intense, non ? Un chapitre tout en longueur (tant le temps biensur). Et oui, Harry pour moi est un garçon sensible. En même temps il a vécu une guerre quoi ! =)**

**J'espère écrire le chapitre 5 assez rapidement, mais je vous promets que ce sera rapide. **

**A bientôt !**

**B**


	5. Seize ans déjà

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, je suis sincèrement désolée du temps d'attente, ****mais j'ai des petits soucis d'internet, **

**ce qui n'est pas très pratique pour poster des chapitres, vous en conviendrez ;)**

**Voilà la première partie de la journée d'anniversaire de Harry. **

**(petite référence humouristique pas du tout cachée)**

**La trame du chapitre 6 est déjà écrite, donc logiquement moins d'attente prévue :)**

**Enjoy it ! **

* * *

**Et si tout cela n'avait jamais été.**

_by Bluppy_

**Chapitre 5 : Seize ans déjà.**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre éclairée par un rayon de soleil. Il avait encore l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar mais cette fois-ci pas de cris, pas de larmes, pas d'angoisses intenses, juste la sensation d'avoir échappé au pire. Il se leva et alla rapidement dans la salle de bain des enfants, il fit couler l'eau froide tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille, ses yeux verts émeraudes trahissant sa fatigue, les traits enfantins de son visage témoignant de son insouciance. Il souleva les cheveux sur son front pour faire apparaître sa célèbre cicatrice, enfin pas cette vie. Il soupira, la véritable histoire de cette cicatrice était tellement inintéressante, une simple chute de mini balai quand il était petit, le truc aussi intéressant qu'un chaudron vide. Harry se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour bien se réveiller. Il regarda sa montre, cadeau de ses grands parents maternels et se rappela ainsi de la date. Le jeune Potter se mit à sourire. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 31 juillet, c'était le grand jour. Il avait 16 ans.

Soudain, la poignée fut secouée et un grand coup portée à la porte signalant l'impatience d'un des autres habitants de la maison. Harry se sécha les mains avec une serviette, il déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte laissant place à une Emily le foudroyant du regard.

« - Alors le débile, c'est bon t'as finis de te masturber ? Ricana sa petite sœur.

- Par contre, j'ai pas eu le temps de nettoyer, répliqua Harry, amusé, elle lui avait vraiment manqué. Alors fait attention où tu marches.

- Rah t'es dégueulasse ! S'écriât-elle en lui claquant la porte au nez. Au fait, le stupide, bon anniversaire !

- Merci, la planche à pain ! Lança le jeune garçon à travers la porte.

- Pff débile ! Entendit le brun en repartant vers sa chambre, il se mit à rire, il aimait bien cette ambiance entre eux, cette complicité et leur bataille de répliques débiles. Il s'habilla tranquillement en pensant à la petite fête préparée pour ce soir. Il laça ces chaussures et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il fut accueilli par trois joyeux anniversaires, ses parents et Lina étaient en effet déjà descendus pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner de Ministre. Il s'assit à de Lina, qui ne s'était pas habillée et qui était en pyjama à nounours, sa mère se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tempe et son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il dévora son petit déj', il se goinfra de tout ce qui avait sur la table. Ce que ses parents ne manquèrent de remarquer.

- Dis donc, chérie, on dirait qu'il a pas mangé depuis deux ans, ironisa James.

- Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression de le sous-nourrir, continua Lily.

- Peut être que vu qu'il a pris un an aujourd'hui il doit manger pour toute l'année qui arrive, tenta James.

- C'est peut être ça en effet, sourit Lily.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la cuisine fut envahie par deux hommes, quarantenaires, l'un brun avec des yeux noirs mais pétillant, l'autre les cheveux poivre et sel, ou comme disait Lina, assaisonnés, et une femme beaucoup plus jeune, semblant avoir la trentaine, avec des cheveux roses et très souriante. Ils rentrèrent en chantant « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry » à tue tête. Harry éclata de rire et se leva de sa chaise et prit Sirius dans ses bras.

« - Black, serait-il possible une fois dans ta vie de ne pas t'immiscer dans les jours importants de la vie de ma famille ? Ricana Lily.

- Evans, serait-il possible une fois dans ta vie de ne pas être une rabat joie ? Répliqua Sirius, amusé, les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure. »

Après leur arrivée en fanfare, les anciens Maraudeurs kidnappèrent Harry pour une journée entre hommes comme ils disaient, c'était devenu une tradition. Chaque année, pour son anniversaire, les trois amis l'amenaient faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel, souvent du côté des moldus. Officiellement ils allaient au cinéma, c'est ce qu'ils disaient à Lily pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète, mais nul n'était dupe car tout le monde savait que James racontait tout à sa femme, devenue sa meilleure amie au fil des années. Sirius expliqua à Harry que cette année, ils avaient décidé de l'emmener sur un circuit de voiture mais vu les événements du début du mois, ils avaient changé d'avis. James prit le bras de son fils et ils transplanèrent. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à un château rose pâle aux toitures bleues. Il en resta bouche bée.

« - Tu nous as bien dit que tu voulais revenir ici, non ? Ironisa Sirius, un petit sourire en coin.

- Mais j'avais six ans, s'écriât Harry, abasourdi.

Il reçut alors une grande claque dans le dos, ce qui faillit le faire tomber. Il se retourna et vit les trois adultes avec un grand sourire.

- Ah ça veut dire que tu t'en souviens alors. »

Harry regarda interloqué son parrain, mais il ne put que constater qu'il avait, il se souvenait de toutes ses journées d'anniversaires depuis ses six ans. Alors que les autres fois, les souvenirs étaient revenus comme des gifles, cette fois-ci, il ne les avait même pas remarqués. Ils passèrent toute la journée à faire toutes les attractions possibles, à manger toutes les cochonneries possibles, à courir partout, à crier. Ils étaient redevenus des enfants, mais faisant quand même les trucs de grands. Il eut même droit à une paire de ces oreilles ridicules. Remus avait apporté un appareil photo, pour immortaliser les plus beau instants de cette journée et que si dans la nuit, les cauchemars d'Harry le réveillent qu'il puisse voir ces images pour dissiper les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir. Et même si il savait que cette journée était loin d'être finie, Harry ne put que penser à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une telle famille, dans le sens large du terme.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur la soirée d'anniversaire. J'ai hâte. Et j'ai enfin trouvé la fin de cette histoire :)**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter et à bientôt !**

**B**


End file.
